After the dinner, a lovesong
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: Após o jantar no Granny's, Emma decide conquistar Regina com uma canção. One-shot.


**A/N: falando a verdade, essa foi uma das minhas primeiras Swan Queen. Em português mesmo. Espero que gostem. Review, favorite e indiquem *-* I don't own anything, sadly. **

* * *

Emma não tinha certeza de como esse sentimento tomou conta de seu coração. Ela nem sabia o porquê, pelos deuses. Mas aconteceu e agora era inegável... Emma Swan estava completamente, perdidamente e cegamente apaixonada por Regina.

A mulher culpada pela maldição, a que acabou com os finais felizes para satisfazer sua sede de vingança contra Snow, que era a própria mãe de Emma. Mas isso não importava, o que realmente importava era como os olhos dela eram brilhantes e seus lábios carnudos. Ou o amor com o qual ela olhava para Henry.

Então, ela resolveu a convidar para jantar. Finalmente, ela poderia conhecer o outro lado dessa mulher, que Henry dizia ter salvado ela e sua mãe. Mas um jantar da família Charming era diferente dos normais, todos estavam convidados, a cidade inteira. Os anões, Red, Belle, as fadas.

E quando Regina chegou meio apreensiva e com uma torta de maçã nas mãos, Emma não pode fazer nada contra o aperto e o pulo de felicidade que seu coração deu. Ela foi até a morena, sorrindo como uma colegial inocente e a convidou para sentar.

Claro que o jantar correu bem, e nada mais importava além de Regina. Emma lançava alguns olhares em sua direção enquanto a outra conversava com Henry ou oferecia um pedaço de torta a Grumpy.

E foi então que ela decidiu. Ela iria conquistar essa mulher.

E qual o melhor jeito de conquistar um coração do que uma canção? Emma já havia feito alguns trabalhos como cantora em bares quando precisava de dinheiro e sabia que sua voz era boa o bastante pra emocionar alguém.

Finalmente, no meio da noite, ela conseguiu escapar dos dois pombinhos que agora talvez iria chamar de pais e ir até o jardim dos fundos da mulher dos seus sonhos. Bem perto daquela macieira que cortara um galho, no começo de tudo. Quando nem sonhava que poderia vir a amar Regina. Ela ligou seu violão no amplificador e tocou algumas notas antes de começar a cantar a única música que vinha a sua mente quando via a morena.

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it would be_

_Life goes easy on me_

_Most of the time_

_And so it's_

_The shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her sky_

Ela hesitou brevemente quando viu a luz do quarto, que sabia ser de Regina, se acender. Mas fechou seus olhos e sorrindo, enquanto pensava no seu novo amor pela outra mulher, continuou a cantar.

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes..._

Finalmente, Regina apareceu em sua janela e olhou para baixo, surpresa, mas com um olhar indefinível que lançava contra a loura. Ela decidiu descansar seus cotovelos contra a madeira da janela enquanto ouvia a doce voz que não sabia que Emma tinha.

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it should be_

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Most of the time_

_And so it's_

_The colder water_

_The blower's daughter_

_The pupil in denial_

Emma olhou para cima, sorrindo enquanto começava a cantar o último refrão da música, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que Regina não estava mais ali e sim saindo pela porta dos fundos, com uma leve camisola rendada coberta por um fino robe de seda negra. Ela estava descalça e seus pés tocavam a grama fria e molhada de orvalho, mesmo com essa visão magnífica, Emma não havia parado de cantar:

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind..._

_My mind... my mind..._

E quando ela iria cantar o último verso, Regina estava a centímetros do seu rosto e sorria, um sorriso quente e luminoso que Emma pretendia ver muitas vezes. A morena encostou sua mão no rosto dela e sussurrou, como um segredo:

- Você não sabe o quanto esperei por você...

Emma sorriu e parou de tocar, entrelaçou sua mão com a mão livre de Regina e se inclinou, a beijando com paixão, mas docemente, hesitante. Quando o ar se tornou necessário para ambas, os lábios, agora um pouco doloridos, se separaram e foi dos lábios da morena que saiu as palavras que reverberavam pela mente de Emma:

- Eu te amo.

A loura sorriu e suspirou de volta:

- Eu também te amo Regina...

As duas sorriam amplamente enquanto Emma deixava seu violão embaixo da macieira, e caminhava devagar até a casa, de mãos entrelaçadas com Regina.

E foi naquele momento, que Regina percebeu que ela finalmente encontrara seu final feliz.


End file.
